Game
by PeArLkiTty18
Summary: Inuyasha's Family killed Kagome' mother, now she is out for vengeance and she won't rest until he's dead. But what happens when Fate takes a winding turn and Kagome falls in love? R&R!!! AU
1. Prologue

Game

By Pearl-Kitty

Action/Romance

Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and waffy moments

                Kagome and Sango belong to the Nicola Family; Inuyasha and Miroku are part of the Moretti Family. Both are rivaling Mafia families. What happens when their paths cross while their families are at war with each other? 

                Note: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me so don't sue me, please! It's called fanfiction….FANfiction. And several names are from Sidney Sheldon's books. Hehe J Enjoy! And the little lime scene thing is by my friend Leslie. Since I can't write romance. Lolz J R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

                "Come on, Kagome, Sango. We must hurry back for a meeting."

                "Why, Mommy?" wailed Kagome. Her blue eyes twinkled as she gave her mother the "puppy eyes" look. Renee looked down at her daughter and smiled.

                "Because I said so. Now come." She dragged her daughter and her best friend's daughter, who she was the godmother of, back to the Nicola mansion. They trudged back up to their home reluctantly. Renee didn't blame them. Their whole world was a scary place. Kagome and Sango knew they were connected with one of the two dominant Mafia families in the East. All their life they had seen men smoking at the dinner table, drinking fine champagne and filling up on rich food while discussing weapons, murders, loan sharking, brothels and whores, while cussing. Renee was the wife of the man who ruled over the Nicola family. Every week there were meetings. But she was a powerful woman and she refused to stand by while her husband discussed illegal operations. As she was lost in her thoughts, Renee didn't notice a rustle in the bushes behind her. She stopped as Kagome and Sango tensed up. 

                "Auntie," whispered Sango, "someone is behind us."

                "Don't be ridiculous," Renee said gently, "no one is here but us."

                Suddenly, there was a click and a loud bang. Renee dropped to the ground as Sango and Kagome screamed. The man jumped out and knocked Sango and Kagome out before running off, while men from the house chased after him, yelling and firing their guns. Kagome craned her neck towards the body of her dead mother. _Power. A five letter word, that means everything. Nobody will ever do this to me again. Nobody. I love you mommy…_


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1

                "Miss Nicola, Miss Granelli is here to see you."

                "Send her in."

                "Yes, miss."

                Kagome sat back in her chair. She was twenty-one now, nearly eleven years older after her mother's death. During those painful eleven years, her father had broken down, and Kagome had to run the organization for him. They had found out that the killer who assassinated Kagome's mother was part of a rival Mafia family, the Morettis. God, how she hated them for taking away her mother. Her mother's death had hardened her and made her a cold, ruthless, yet brilliant leader. A knocking in the distance snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She turned around to smile at Sango, her childhood friend.

                "Hey Sango. You got any news?"

                "Yeah, we've had a lot success with the new casino. Your scheme really helped us. We cheated people of nearly three billion. And the drugs are going out like honey. Everyone's buying them and it still hasn't leaked out to the press or police."

                "Good. Good. What about the prostitution case?"

                "Yes. Buchani managed to acquit our client before she spilt the beans."

                "Perfect. Did you find any other companies we can strip?"

                "One. It's a linen supply store. And it's legitimate so the police won't be able to kick our asses."

                "Excellent. Now tell me. Did you find any recent information on the bastards who killed my mother?"

                Sango's face darkened. "Hell yeah. Apparently Antonio Moretti, the old ass, he's still alive and running the Moretti Family. But he's near eighty something years old. But he has two sons who are about our ages that are going to take over, together, when Moretti dies."

                "What are their names?"

                "Inuyasha and Miroku. I have files on them."

                "Let me see."

                Sango handed over two files to her friend before saying, "Got to go. Bye."

                "See you."

                Kagome turned over the file on Miroku. His full name was Miroku Moretti and apparently, he was the brother of Inuyasha, the older one to be exact. _Coincidental…just like Sango and me. He had a tiny ponytail and was very handsome. _A lady's man, _Kagome thought. She closed the file and threw it aside. She opened the next one, the one on Inuyasha. Taking one look at his picture, she was mesmerized. He was tall, with long black hair and dark good looks. Kagome cocked her head and read the info on him. His mother had died giving birth to him. According to the file, he had helped the Moretti Family branch out. It went from illegal businesses to controlling big name companies. __Just like our Family……_

                Kagome picked up her phone and pressed a button. It was immediately answered.

                "Hello?"

                "Sango, do you know when the Moretti brothers are going to go into any public places such as….restaurants or clubs or anything like that?"

                "Hold on." There was a faint sound of buttons clicking on a keyboard before Sango finally got on and said, "Yeah. The two are going to make an appearance tonight at Lutece's, the bar restaurant place."

                "Good. Hurry back and get dressed Sango. We're going."

                "Okay. I'll be there. Bye." And the phone clicked dead. 

                As Kagome placed her phone down, she didn't realize that somewhere in the distance, a discreet click was heard as a person dialed another number. Kagome's phone had been tapped.

                "So, these are the Nicola bitches?" asked Inuyasha. He was eyeing the files apprehensively as Miroku answered, "Yeah," and answered the phone.

                Inuyasha took a closer look. The first one, who was older, was named Sango Granelli. She had long black hair and piercing brown eyes. Her godmother was the dead Nicola woman, Renee Nicola. Miroku immediately snatched the file out of his hand. Inuyasha grunted and examined the second one. He stared. The girl was beautiful and had a manner of arrogance and coldness that intrigued him. She had black hair and icy blue eyes. The clicking of a phone startled him as Miroku said, "I just received news that they found out we're going to Lutece's tonight. Take your guns. If something happens, we can get rid of them probably then and there."

                "Right."


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

                "Got your gun, Kagome?"

                "Yeah. Do you?"

                "Yes."

                "Okay, let's go."  

                The two girls were seated in a black Mercedes to Lutece's. Kagome was wearing a sleek, black knee high Valentino dress that had only one broad strap with a sparkling diamond circle at the shoulder. She had put on eyeliner and shimmer-y pink eye shadow that set off her blue eyes. She wore two-inch black butterfly strap heels. Her lips were brushed with pink lip-gloss and she had received a French manicure. Sango had the same manicure, but had put on blue eye shadow, which illuminated her brown eyes, eyeliner, and was wearing a strapless, deep green Versace dress with silver heels. The guns were stowed deep inside their purses. 

                The moment they entered Lutece's, the manager himself came over and seated them at a booth that was diagonal from Inuyasha and Miroku's table. Kagome and Sango ordered two martinis and watched the people on the dance floor. A moment later, Inuyasha and Miroku came in. They too were seated by the manager and ordered a drink before starting to immerse themselves in talk. Kagome turned to Sango and said, "Get out the files."

                The two began to discuss the details shown in their profiles, all the while not noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku were staring discreetly at them.

                "That Sango girl is hot." Said Miroku.

                "Can't wait to cop a feel on her ass, eh, brother?" sniggered Inuyasha. 

                "Shut up."

                Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She was even prettier in person, and she was definitely proud. The dress suited her body perfectly, accentuating every curve. Inuyasha could tell that she was being eyed by quite a few men. He somehow felt himself drawn to her. He studied the file. According to it, she helped branch out the Nicola family into all sorts of legal businesses. _Just like what I did, he smiled. She had class. Yeah, she did. Suddenly she looked up from whatever she was reading, and looked straight at him. Her blue eyes met his violet ones and they locked there. Inuyasha suddenly felt a strange electric feeling zap through his body, while Kagome felt the same._

                _Why….why does he make me feel…so…helpless?_


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

                "Ugh!" screamed Kagome. She slammed down her pen as Sango raised her eyebrows. 

                "What's wrong, Kagome?"

                _What's wrong is that I think I'm falling for the enemy. "My ass. I'm going to take a shower."_

                She walked up the stairs towards her bathroom. Stripping off her clothes and stepping into the hot shower, she rinsed her hair and sat down, feeling the warm watering beating down on her back. That stupid Inuyasha….he made her feel like he was the dominant one and she was a slave. _And worst of all, I'm probably falling for a two-timer._

Sango heard the shower ring upstairs. After seeing those files on the brothers, she had been unnerved. So had Sango. Miroku was so sweet looking, and handsome, and, _Shut up Sango! He's a Moretti! A rival Mafia Family!  Sango sighed. Too bad their families were at war with each other. _But did they order a man to shoot Auntie? __

                Miroku had framed a photo of Sango. The memory of her was enough to give him fantasies. Such a beautiful woman. Such a strong woman! Such a vengeful family. Miroku could tell he wasn't the only ones with these problems. He looked at his brother. Inuyasha was deep in thought. _I feel aroused by her…but at the same time…she sort of scares the hell out of me. She's got balls. And she's definitely not one of those cheap little whores that I can lure into my bed. _

                He looked over the woman's records. She had an outstanding private history. _So, Miss Nicola, a woman opening prostitution places, illegal gambling deals, and stripping companies? I'm impressed. He smiled. He was going to have her. One way or another._

v


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

                "I'm going out for a walk, Sango!" yelled Kagome as she closed the door behind her and stepped out into the warm New York air. Stretching her legs, she passed by the bank and decided to check on her account. She deposited a couple thousand before talking to the bank teller.

                "Good morning, Miss Nicola. Back again?" 

                "Yes," she smiled. "I would like to know how much is in my account Michael."

                "Hold on."

                She flipped through her planner as the man scanned the computer. _So…Sango arranged another meeting at the dance club tonight, huh? Can't wait to see that Moretti…heh, before I know it, they're going to get married. _

She snapped her planner shut as the man returned. "You have exactly two hundred thousand stored in this account, Miss Nicola."

                "Good, that was the amount I had in mind too. Have a good day."

                "Farewell."  
                She turned on her heels and exited out of the building.

                "Two hundred. Where do you keep all of the real dough stashed up?"

                Kagome stiffened and turned. To Inuyasha. 

                "You…"

                "Yes, me." He straightened and walked to her. "You know, I really don't like being followed around. Especially by a pretty killer like you."

                Kagome's jaw tightened. "That's my business. Why shouldn't I follow you around and look for a chance to kill you? After all, your family did eliminate my mother. Such luck, don't you think? The adults are gone, and only a twenty two and twenty one year old is running one of the dominant Eastern Families."

                "Yes,  such luck…for both me and you…you do realize," he whispered, "that I can pull the trigger right now?" Kagome looked down at his hand. He was holding a gun.

                "And you do realize…that the bank teller is watching us?"

                Inuyasha turned around. _No there isn't…_and he felt the gun wrenched sharply out his hands and pressed firmly to his throat. He turned again to face Kagome who smiled. "You are very gullible, you know that? Good day, Mr. Moretti." And she threw the gun in the bushes and walked off. 

                He stared after her. In all of his murderous life, no one, not even a man, had the courage to defy him like that. He had threatened them, holding a gun or knife or whatever the hell the weapon was, and they would always talk or listen to him. _Another point for the rival, _he smirked. 

                He walked to his car as Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye from across the street. _I know it's a dangerous game I'm playing, but I'll win. I always win. _And she smiled and tilted her head up to the sky, her raven black hair brushing her waist. _Mother…aren't you proud of  your little girl?_


	6. Chapter V

Chapter 5

                "So how did your walk go, Kagome?" asked Sango.

                Kagome nearly spat her coffee back out.

                "Are you okay Kagome? Did you hear me? How did your walk go?"

                Kagome paused for a minute. Should she tell her? No. "Just fine! I have two hundred thousand in my bank account."

                "You never had that much stored in this one."

                "I know, but I can't store everything in the one up in Switzerland. Besides, the one in Florence is screwed up. And Interpol is getting suspicious because I think that fuckin' bastard of a bank teller is the one who told on us."

                Kagome leaned back in her chair. "You know," she began, "let's get rid of that old man!"

                Sango smiled. "We haven't killed anyone but people from the Moretti Family. I'll send Salvatore up there."

                "Yeah. Good. Send Cocella too. I think his wife can benefit from a day away from her husband. Too much of a family man."

                "Gotcha."

                As Sango exited out of the room, the security camera overhead continued to face Kagome from behind a mirror. 

                Inuyasha watched the television screen. The spy he had placed in the Nicola mansion had efficiently installed the camera. _So now she knows that Interpol's getting suspicious, huh? You're smart, Kagome Nicola, you just don't know that the bank teller is part of my private organization. _He smiled smugly. He continued to watch Kagome from his safe spot. God, she was beautiful. Suddenly, she stood up. And walked right to the cabinet underneath the camera. 

                _Shit!_

She pulled the thing open, took a package out, and moved out of view. _What the hell is she doing?_

There was a sudden crash and the television screen fuzzed out. Inuyasha jumped out of his chair. _Did she knock it down? How could she know?_

He was startled as the phone rang. He reluctantly picked it up, and was met by an angry feminine voice.

                "Hello?"

                "Mr. Moretti, I don't like having my place fucked over with spies and such from your goddamn Family. You keep the hell out of our business."

                "Well I'm so-"

                "That's another warning for you. And oh, by tonight, I'll have searched out your spy and I'll send his head to your office!" The phone clicked as Kagome slammed it down. 

                "How does she manage to do that?" He wondered aloud. He looked down at his planner. Miroku had scribbled in it that they were going to Las Vegas that night to see the opening of a new casino.

                Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to her picture window overlooking Manhattan. God, she was so nervous to call that son of a bitch! She picked up her cell phone as it rang. It was Sango.

                "What?"

                "Did you pack?"

                "Pack for what?"

                "Don't you remember?"

                "What?!"

                "We need to go see the opening of our newest casino down in Vegas."


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

                Sango and Kagome were on their private jet down to Las Vegas. 

                "So we're staying at the Bellagio. Right?" 

                "Mhm," nodded Sango. "First, we check in, put our stuff away. I reserved a two Penthouse Suites. And then we're going to go shopping. Vegas is chock full of designer stores. And there's two Sephora boutiques down there. I think you can benefit from some more eyeshadow. You have like, what, only two compacts?"

                "Five colors," corrected Kagome. 

                "Whatever. Besides, we're going to eat at Jasmine. I've already made a reservation for two."

                "I still think we should have made Cerise into a hotel too." Kagome grumbled.

                "Too much money. Besides, there are too many rivaling hotels. Everyone's down here to view the opening of a Nicola casino."

                "Then does that mean………."

                "Formal attire? Of course. But of course, we can purchase new ones at the shops at Via Bellagio. They have Chanel, Yves St. Laurent, Tiffany & Co., Gucci, Prada…."

                "Alright! Shut up!"

                "And there's a salon for make up and hair before the night."

                "When is the opening again?"

                "In a week."

                "Do you mean to tell me," Kagome advanced on Sango menacingly, "that we're staying down in this oven for TWO WEEKS?!"

                "Yep! And with the Morettis too!"

                Kagome stared at her friend, who was busy reapplying her lipstick. "Are you having an affair with Miroku?"

                "No. But I have been seeing him."

                Kagome nearly fell out of her chair as the plane hit ground. "Do you realize that they are part of the Family that killed my mother, your godmother?"

                Sango sat her make up compact down. "Kagome, it wasn't them that made the decision to kill Auntie, okay? Miroku told me that they actually went against the decision. And that's one of the reasons I made you come down to Vegas. I wanted you to make peace with the main boss, Inuyasha."

                Kagome stiffened. _How many times do I have to get involved with that jerk? _

"Here's your room, Mr. Moretti."

                Inuyasha and Miroku motioned to their bodyguards to carry their bags into two Penthouse Suites. They were gorgeous, with a spacious "Living & Dining" room, two bathrooms, and two king beds, as they requested. 

                "You're lucky to have gotten these rooms," the man continued.

                "How so?" asked Miroku.

                "Another pair wanted them."

                "Who?"

                "The Nicolas, sir. The ones who are opening their new casino next week. In fact, their rooms are right next to yours!"

                "Splendid!" Miroku flashed a brilliant smile at the man before he turned to leave. Inuyasha secretly smirked. A small victory.

                "What is our schedule, again, Miroku?"

                "First, tour. Second, pool. Third, dinner at Le Cirque."

                "What about tomorrow?"

                "We're going to watch that Cirque de Soleil show, 'O.' I heard that the Nicolas are going to be there."

Inuyasha and Miroku wandered around the Bellagio. It was a gorgeous resort, with plush red carpets everywhere, millions of hand blown glass flowers dotting the lobby ceiling, Mediterranean style pools, a garden, luxury shops, alluring casino games, and good food. 

                "Who told you to choose this place anyway, brother?"

                "A little birdy told me that Sango was going to be here." 

                "Did you lure her into your bed yet?"

                Miroku sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

                They went back up to their rooms to go get dressed for the pool.

                Kagome and Sango quickly changed into their swimsuits. They couldn't wait to cool down and relax at the Mediterranean style pools. 

                As they walked down the corridor, Kagome giggled and said, "I'm shoving you in first."

                Sango stared at her. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

                And they flew to the elevators, startling everyone, and to the pool area. They flashed their room cards at the man, grabbed extra towels and were showed to a fancy umbrella covered table.

                "This is your reserved table for the following two weeks, Miss Nicola, Miss Granelli."

                "Thank you."

                "Can I offer you ladies anything? Soda, water, anything to refresh you?"

                "Yes, please. I would like a strawberry smoothie," replied Kagome.

                "I would like lemonade."

                "Alright. Should I charge it to your room card or…"

                "Room card."

                "Alright. And good luck with your new casino. I hear that it's going to be the biggest event this week."

                "Oh yes!" squealed Kagome. 

                The waiter left and Kagome stretched on her lawn chair. The umbrella shaded the bright Las Vegas sun and she watched as Sango jumped straight into the pool, much to the dislike of the other swimmers. Kagome laughed as she saw Sango's head bobbed on the water for a few seconds before shooting up and yelling, "Get over here Kagome! The water's so refreshing!"

                Kagome grinned and walked over to the pool edge. Sango's clinging bikini had shrinked in the water and stuck tightly to her body as her bottom skirt slowed her down in the water. Kagome unwrapped the sarong that was wound tightly around her waist and threw it on the chair. Her one piece fit her perfect body so well and she paid no attention as the women watched enviously and the men swallowed hard. She shrieked with delight as Sango splashed her unmercifully from below. They didn't notice that Inuyasha and Miroku had just entered. 

                "So," Miroku grinned, "Look who else is here."

                Inuyasha entered the pool courtyard and yawned. And looked. And saw Kagome. He stared. He had never seen Kagome so light hearted, splashing and swimming after her childhood friend. They were led to a table similar to Sango and Kagome's, and it was located right next to theirs. The two brothers watched as Sango jumped out of the pool, followed closely by Kagome who was laughing and flicking her with water still. 

                Their delightful laughing was stopped when the two saw Inuyasha and Miroku, who opened his arms wide and walked straight to Sango, who blushed.

                "Sango! It's such a pleasure to see you! And in your swimsuit too!" He winked. And Sango flushed a deeper shade of red.

                The two sat down and started talking as Kagome continued to lock eyes with Inuyasha.

                _She's gorgeous, he thought._

                _Nice body, fucked up attitude, she grimaced._

                "Having fun, Miss Nicola?" 

                "Oh I was so happy!" she flashed a sarcastic smile, "Until you came along."

                "I'm hurt." He said sarcastically.

                She straightened. "Okay, get to the point, Moretti, what the hell are you doing here."

                "Call me Inuyasha. And what kind of language is that, Miss Nicola?"

                "The kind you speak in. Tell me, are you here to see the opening of Cerise?"

                "As a matter of fact, I am."

                Kagome's jaw tightened. Through gritted teeth, she hissed, "Just peachy."

                "I'm looking forward to it. I really am, Miss Nicola."

                "Really." The overpowering magnetism of the man was making Kagome dizzy, and she needed to get away from him. And he knew it. _That bastard……._

                "Are you doing anything tonight?"

                "After, I'm going shopping with Sango, and we're going to have dinner at Jasmine."

                "Oh," he looked sort of down. "We're going to eat at Le Cirque. Tell me, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

                "Nothing until evening."

                "Cool." He sipped his chilled mocha before turning to her. His nearness scared her. "Will you spend the afternoon with me then?"

                Kagome looked at him for a moment. "Is that a challenge?"

                He thought for a minute. "Yes."

                Kagome pondered a moment before giving him an answer. "Yes. If that is what you want."

                Inuyasha felt himself get aroused. "Meet me at the lobby. My car will take us to lunch. You'll have a fun time. I promise you."

                Kagome quickly jumped out of her chair and turned to Sango, who was gazing at Miroku adoringly. "C'mon Sango!" she faked a cheery voice. "I just heard about a really cool shop I want to visit. Now. See you Miroku." And she pulled a reluctant Sango to her feet, all the while not glancing at Inuyasha.

                _I got you now, Kagome. And you don't even realize it. _


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

                "Here is our line of Lancome. If you need anything, just call me, Miss Nicola, Miss Granelli. My name is Tia."

                Kagome and Sango thanked the woman before turning to the lit up stand. It was filled with a selection of mascaras, foundations, powders, eyeshadows, lipsticks, etc. Kagome picked up a silver box containing an eye stick.

                "Here is the one you were looking for, Sango. It's a creamy pink eye pencil that goes on liquid smooth. Or so it says. Here, there's the tester."

                Sango pulled the cap off of the tester and drew a line on her lids. It was a shimmery pink that set off her brown eyes. Kagome inspected the selection of powders before choosing her shade and tested it on the side of her cheek.

                "How is that pencil, Sango?" asked Kagome.

                "It's perfect. I'm purchasing it. What are you doing?"

                "Powder."

                "Oh I see. That looks great on you. How much is it?"

                "It's the Versatile one, the one for all face types. The most expensive one too. It's thirty two."

                "Oh. Don't forget tax."  
                "Yeah," Kagome sighed. She pulled out a box and set it down in her basket. "I need to get some more eyeshadows. Here are all the compacts. Do they sell Chanel here?"

                "Next aisle. That's a great eyeshadow palette for you, it has white, pink, blue, lavender, three shades of brown, and hey, look! Gold!"

                Kagome placed the box in her basket and looked at the perfumes section. "Sango, I haven't found a perfume I liked yet. Help me!"

                Sango turned to the perfume stand. Dior, Versace, BCBG, Chanel, Chanel, Lancome, Givenchy,  and other top name brands were sitting on the stand behind testers. Sango looked at the selection before taking down a slim box.

                "I like this one personally. It's called Glow. It's by Jennifer Lopez. A lot of people think it's cheap but I think it's great." Kagome took a sniff. 

                "Not bad. What do you think about this one?" She held up Nature by BCBG Max Azria up to Sango's nose.

                "That's good too. I want this one." She shoved Chance by Chanel under Kagome's nose. "I don't really like Chanel's scents. They're too powerful, and, I don't know, really, really strong. How about this one?" She showed O oui by Lancome to Sango. "I'm getting this one. What are you buying, Sango?"

                Sango showed Kagome the eye pencil box, a lip gloss tube, and the perfume Japhur Saphir by Boucheron. "How about you?"

                "Just powder, an eyeshadow compact, and O oui. I got a new mascara in NYC before we left, and  I don't need blush or lip stuff."

                "Okay. Shit. We only have like, three hours before our dinner. And we still need to look at dresses."

                "There's always other days, you know."

                "But I've arranged a date with Miroku tomorrow, a hotel sightseeing day the day after, and all that. And we need to tour our own hotel and interview make up artists at the salon. And I want to visit the Forum Shops at Caesars, and the Desert Passage, and the Canal Shoppes, and-"

                "SHUT UP!!"

                "Okay. Let's pay and go."

                The two women went back to the Via Bellagio shops. The bought jewelry at Fred Leighton and Tiffany & Co., skirts and blouses at Chanel, shoes at Prada,  purses at Gucci and Hermes, but still didn't find a dress. Exhausted, they deposited their shopping in their rooms and went down for dinner at Jasmine.

                "Finding a dress is proving harder than I thought," wailed Sango.

                She and Kagome had dressed in knee high dresses and both were wearing a diamond necklace they had bought earlier. Kagome sipped her champagne. "I thought Las Vegas was chock full of designer stores!" she grumbled.

                "I know, but I think we'll have to get ours custom made."

                "You know how long that takes?" Snapped Kagome. "The last gown I had made was that simple Valentino one strap dress, and that took two weeks! We have less than nine days before the opening!"

                They ate their dinner in silence as they watched the Fountains of Bellagio. Sango said quietly, "They say that it is best for lovers to watch this."   

                Kagome looked up and noticed the longing in Sango's deep brown eyes. "Do you love him?"

                "What?" said Sango, startled. 

                "You know I wouldn't care if you guys did start dating, after all, the organization shouldn't mess with our personal lives, right?"

                Sango smiled sadly. "But he's a lech. He touches my ass all the time. You know how my bikini stuck to my ass today? And he grabbed me."

                Kagome spat out her champagne. Her laughing was loud and clear. "Be happy, Sango," grinned Kagome. _At least you're not playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man who has a fabulous body, brilliant mind, has almost everything in common with you…who also won't get off your case._


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8

                It was twelve in the afternoon when the phone rang. Startled, Kagome picked it up.

                "Hello?"

                "I hope you haven't forgotten about our afternoon together."

                Kagome felt a mixture of excitement and resentment course through her. "No, I haven't forgotten."

                "Good. Meet me in the lobby at approximately thirty minutes. Miroku and Sango are already making out in the car."

                "This is a double date?"  
                "Yes."

                Kagome put the phone down as she chose white shorts and a black tank top. She sprayed on a light mist, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, glossed up, and looked at herself in the mirror. The shorts were just right, settling below her curvy hips, showing lean legs. Her upper torso was perfect enough and Kagome grabbed her purse, satisfied. 

                She arrived at the lobby just in time, according to her watch. Inuyasha was lounging on a couch as Miroku and Sango were deep in discussion. Upon seeing him, Kagome felt her legs go weak. A feeling of deep disdain shot through her, and she gritted her teeth as he said hello to her. They walked behind Miroku and Sango who paid no attention to them.

                "Did you have fun yesterday?"

                "Yes."

                "Did you find a dress?" He grinned.

                Kagome looked at him. "Were you telling your infamous spies to follow us?!"

                "As a matter of fact, yes."

                They walked the rest of the way in silence, listening to Miroku and Sango talk rubbish to each other. Miroku and Sango sat facing across Inuyasha and Kagome in the limo. But they were paying no attention to them, but instead, to each other.

                Inuyasha coughed. "In case you were wondering, I've arranged separate tables for us to eat at tonight."

                "No I wasn't wondering. But I was wondering where."

                "Cleopatra's Barge, Caesars Palace."

                "Oh."

                "And don't try to murder me there like you did at the bank back in NYC."

                He felt a sudden pressure on his neck as Kagome's nail dug in. "I don't need a weapon to kill you." She said softly.

                Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She felt her strength ebb away as he pulled it away from his neck. "You know," he whispered, "that I'm stronger than you and I can snap your wrist right now?"

                Her jaw tightened. He smiled smugly as he leaned toward her ear. "Don't play games with me. Ever. Or you'll lose. Always."

                He faced the window as Kagome regained her composure. She desperately tried to slow down her beating heart. She never knew excitement or terror that strong until then. She exited out of the limo slowly and reluctantly as it stopped in front of Caesars Palace, the Roman hotel right next door to Bellagio.

                They were seated at separate tables at Cleopatra's Barge in Caesars Palace. The music was blaring around them and disco lights flashed over the water and the boat. Inuyasha had ordered two drinks for them. 

                "Why did you choose this place in the first place?!" yelled Kagome, who was furious. The noise was unbearable.

                Inuyasha smirked. "To bother you."

                Kagome nearly threw her drink in his face. She glanced over at Sango's table. Sango was searching the menu as Miroku talked on his cell. She finished her drink quickly, desperate to leave the noisy bar.

                "I'm out."

                She stepped off the miniature ship, leaving a surprised Inuyasha and an ignorant Miroku and Sango there. 

                Inuyasha looked after her. _The most beautiful women are the most insecure,  and the most ruthless are the most vulnerable. You had me fooled, Kagome. You did. But you just proved that I was right. Again._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                Kagome hurried up to her room, not bothering to say good evening to the bellboy standing outside. Rushing to her room, she slammed the door shut, bolted the locks, and plopped down on her bed. She didn't know why, but the day had scared her in an odd way. 

                "_You know, that I'm stronger than you and I can snap your wrist right now?"_

                _"Don't play games with me. Ever. Or you'll lose. Always."_

_                "To bother you."_

_                What does he want with me?_

She unraveled her luxurious black hair and washed her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The icy blue eyes,  the full red lips, the flushed pink cheeks, the prominent chin; the face of a motherless twenty one year old. The face of a young woman who had no idea what to do with her future.

                _Mother…help me!_

She slipped into her bed and turned off the lights. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

                "Hurry!" said Sango in a worried tone. They had arranged an appointment with the sales manager at the nearby Saks Fifth Avenue,  and were choosing a dress for the opening of Cerise. Kagome quickly grabbed her purse and the two rushed into their car and was driven off. 

                "I can't believe it's going to open in three days!" squealed Kagome. She and Sango had arranged appointments at the Bellagio salon in the morning for the big night. They had their speeches planned out. Everything was in order. Except for the dresses. And jewelry. The two women dug in their purses to check that their money was in there before being ushered out of the car and welcomed warmly into the giant department store. They relaxed as the air conditioning cooled them down. 

                They were led around the store, and listened to the manager drone on and on about this dress and that dress. Thanking her, Kagome and Sango wandered the department store on their own. 

                "Kagome, do you like this dress?" Sango had pulled a slim dress that was glittering with golden swirls and silver sequins. Gold fabric roses dotted the Sabrina neckline and the coat was lined with fur. Kagome coughed. "No. I don't believe in animal cruelty."

                "But you believe in human cruelty." 

                Kagome scowled as Sango grinned. She wandered ahead of Sango, who was taking a look at a pink silk poofy ball gown. Kagome sighed as Sango squealed in delight. She turned. On a rack hung a white silk gown with a square neckline. It was simple. The bottom was slightly "pulled out," just the way Kagome liked it and it had a v-neck back. Lifting it off the hanger, Kagome walked to Sango. "What about this?" 

                Sango shrugged. "Try it on. It's not that bad but it's so…ordinary?"

                Kagome rolled her eyes and was shown to a dressing room. She quickly changed into it. It was amazing. It fit her just right, accentuating her tiny waist, small bust line, toned arms, and elegant neck. The bottom wasn't so poofy like a wedding dress, but it wasn't slim like her regular dinner dresses. It was a wonder. "Sango! Get over here!" 

                There was a rustle and clank as Sango dragged a dress of it's hook and walked to the dressing rooms. She gasped. "Kagome…that looks…so good on you…"

                Kagome beamed. "I'm getting this one, okay? But should I choose another color?"

                Sango nodded. She snapped out of her trance and started holding up dresses for Kagome to see. The first was a royal blue gown with a "transparent" sash wrapped at the top of the bust line and two skimpy strings. 

                "That's for prom. Not for you."

                The next one was a slim black one with a line of diamonds dotting the top of the bust line with skimpy strings.

                "That looks exactly like mine! No! Besides, it's BLACK. Not for an optimistic night and it's too skinny."

                Sango held up another one. It was a deep forest green velvet, with a square neckline in the front and back. It was slightly pulled out at the bottom too, but much fatter. "That's good, but it looks sort of short."

                Sango hung the dress on a hook before showing Kagome a blood red dress. It was really pretty, with broad straps, a bottom like Kagome's, and gathered fabric over the chest that met at a sparkling diamond pin in the middle. "That is gorgeous. Go try on those two while I look for a different color."

                Kagome hung up Sango's discarded gowns before fumbling through the dresses for another color. She found a dark navy blue that set off the brightness of her own blue eyes and she smiled. She looked at the price tag. _For such a beautiful dress, it's not a bad price! Maybe because it's so simple. _

She paid for her dress, waited for Sango, who paid for hers, and then left. The dresses were stowed carefully in the car and they were driven back to the Via Bellagio shops. They now had to purchase jewelry. 

                The man that worked at the counter was a highly optimistic, pushy kind of salesman; the kind that Kagome resented. She bit her lip to try and keep from yelling out, "SHUT UP!!!" 

                They scanned the counters. Kagome stopped at the sapphire section. The sapphires were royal blue and there was a diamond choker that was set with deep blue sapphires that matched Kagome's new dress. Pointing to it, Kagome asked for the price. 

                "It's valued at one hundred thousand forty five dollars, Miss Nicola. And here are the matching earrings and bracelets."

                Kagome glanced at the bracelet. It was similar to the necklace and the earrings were attractive dangling marquises. "I'll take it."

                She made her purchase as Sango chose a ruby set that matched her dress. The two women exited out of the shops and back inside their hotel as their bodyguards held their dresses. 

                "Finally. I can get this off my back!" Sango sighed.

                Kagome nodded. They dropped their stuff off before leaving on a trip to the salon to make sure that everything was set. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

                "How do you like it, Miss Nicola?"

                Kagome loved it. It was about four hours before the opening and everything was set. Her image in the mirror was perfect. Her black hair was tied up into a sleek French chignon with a few softly curling tendrils hanging in the front. The silk navy blue dress fitted her perfectly and the choker settled just a few inches above the cut of her dress. The earrings sparkled in the light and her bracelet fitted her wrist as though it was her own skin. The silver Prada heels she was wearing were well hidden behind the slim skirt of her dress and her eyes were lined with a hint a of black kohl liner, with a bit of white shadow to set off her blue eyes. Her cheekbones were boldly defined with a pale pink blush and glossy red lips completed the look. Although the glamour and fuss was enough to satisfy her, she couldn't help but feel a bit of despair. _Look at me, Mother. I've done it all. I've erected the world's tallest buildings, the best gambling casinos, made enough money to buy jewels and dresses, and all with what you left me. Power. You showed me years ago what it meant to have power. And I intend to keep it. I'm a master at my own game. I'm better than Father. _

                Sango stared at her reflection. Her black hair had been done in the same fashion as Kagome's, to show off the back of her gorgeous red dress. From both broad straps came two intersecting strings that wove a simple pattern on her back. Diamonds were strung on them. The rubies were set close to her neck and the straight, dangling earring chains sparkled. She had on two bracelets and the mixture of rubies and diamonds blinded her. The dress covered her red one inch shoes. She was pretty tall enough, and it wasn't part of tradition to appear higher than Kagome, the _capo, _even though she was a woman.  

                Sango sighed. For the past few years, she had gotten to know her best friend better. Kagome had evolved from a caring, fun and mischievous little girl, to someone who was almost…cold and unfeeling. _The change…_she thought. She swallowed hard as the two made their way into the limo and were driven off to the casino. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

                It was about a few more minutes before the people outside were to enter Cerise. The two women were making hurried last minute preparations.

                "Dammit, no! I told you to arrange that wheel over there!" yelled Kagome. Her face was flushed, and the men could hardly believe that a woman in a dress was ordering them around. "Steady! NO! Don't you dare let that goddamn thing tip! Bruce! Get your ass over here and set it straight!"

                She stalked off to Sango, who was busy checking to make sure the cards, money, chips, and playing equipment were in place. The casino's brass slot machines, staircases, and counters had been polished to a high shine luster and the carpet was clean and free of dirt and other material. Kagome checked the last minute stuff before going into a private room with Sango to prepare the speeches and nodded to the doorman. The casino Cerise was ready.

                The frosty glass doors with the twisted double C's were opened and a flood of people entered. The group of glittering jewels, sparkling dresses, silky furs, and leather purses were enough to make any money hungry man go crazy. Kagome smiled as she stared down below. Her new casino was going to bring in a great deal of cash to the Nicola Family, and to Tehera Enterprises. The people gathered in front of the small stage surrounded by fake trees and flowers, as Thomas Buchani, the Family_ consigliere, _or lawyer, addressed the vast crowd.

                "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Cerise Grand Casino. And here is the founder, and creator, Kagome Nicola!"

                That was Kagome's cue. Motioning to Sango, they went down a flight of stairs before being led up the tiny staircase that was hidden behind the fake tree. An enormous noise level occurred as Kagome and Sango smiled and stepped down from behind the fake tree. As the noise subsided, Kagome was the first to speak.

                "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Throughout history, treasures have ruined lives; destroying empires, breaking up families, and forced stealing. They have been buried and found. Now, the Nicolas have uncovered them. They are here, in the greatest casino in all of Las Vegas, in the entire world. Welcome to the Cerise Grand, where luck is on everyone's side!"

                A cheering rose in the crowd. Kagome beamed. Never before had anyone in her Family been able to raise such a noise. She was the first. _I love it, Mother. This is where my life should be. Forever._

She sat down as Sango got up to address the still hooting and yelling crowd. Tapping her fingers on her hand, she surveyed the crowd. Suddenly, she felt her heart stop for a second. In the midst, were about eight men dressed in black. They held communicators and were talking to each other through them. Stowed in their chest pockets were unmistakably…guns. Kagome nearly choked.She motioned to Sango, who quickly finished her list of rules and they walked up the small path to behind the tree as the crowd roared with anticipated excitement. Showers of bursting lights appeared as music and dancers paraded through the carpeted paths. The people screamed, yelled, shouted, hooted, and clapped. Kagome and Sango quickly changed out of their dresses and into pants. Rumors had reached them that the Western Mafia Families weren't too happy with the opening of Cerise and were intending to cause a massacre, and the men that Kagome saw just verified that rumor.__

                Kagome stripped off her gown and pulled on a pair of black pants. She pulled on a black turtleneck then shrugged into a black leather coat.. She stepped into leather "dress" boots and removed her jewelry. She clasped silver diamond drops and a chain with a single pear shaped diamond on it. Off with the bracelet, and on with an Armani watch. She stored her cell phone and communicator in the pockets, with a gun, and watched as Sango jumped into a same exact outfit. Quickly, they took the escalator up to the private room upstairs, where the money was stored. On the way, she spotted Inuyasha, Miroku, and their bodyguards looking at the entertainment. Inuyasha suddenly turned towards the window and Kagome stiffened. He smiled and she turned on her heel and dragged Sango away. They threw the door open and were met by startled people handling cash.

                "Get your guns ready," Kagome ordered. "Western Mafia alert."

                There was a scramble as people crammed revolvers into their pockets and equipped themselves with knives. There was a sudden shot that rang out through the casino. Instantly, there was yelling and screaming and people hurriedly running to the exit. Sango and Kagome rushed to the glass window. There was a tremendous blow as a bomb stored in one of the slot machines was activated, and the game blew up, sending splinters of metal, gold coins, and bits and pieces. The sight was devastating and Kagome calmed herself by desperately praying thanks that just one thing was destroyed. Sango turned as the door flew open and in came three men. They pulled out their guns and started shooting. Instantly dropping to the ground, Kagome and Sango played dead as men all around them fell.

                Kagome's heart twisted as she heard a deep voice. "I think the bitch is down too. Both of them. Let's go."

                Kagome made sure that there were no more footsteps before slapping Sango, and they checked around for survivors. Only two had survived; the other eight were seriously wounded. Sango hurriedly dialed the police as Kagome said, "I'm going down to check for any injured."

                She ran down the escalator and staircases before finally setting foot on the floor of her casino. The only thing ruined was the slot machine. The game tables, walls, decorations, including the terracotta warriors with real weapons in their hand, were still intact. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. 

                There was a rustle behind her. Instantly, she kicked a sword out of the warrior's hand and turned around. Her mouth tightened.

                "Long time no see, cousin."

                It was Antonio Demeris, the leader of the dominant Western Family. 

                "You've always been so power hungry, Antonio. But trying to ruin your dear cousin's new business shouldn't be the first step in overthrowing us. You belong in the West. We are the East."

                "Heh. You are such a fool, Kagome. As always. It's not like we're ten anymore. And I want more than being just a Western. I want the East. And taking over yours can eventually lead to getting rid of the other Families. Like the Moretti Family."

                Kagome lunged at her cousin. He quickly grabbed a dislodged game board and started shielding from her attacks. _For a rusty sword…it's not bad, _she thought.

                "You've improved, cousin!" yelled Antonio from behind his board. 

                "And I've seen that you have gotten no change," snarled Kagome, "ALWAYS SHIELDING!"

                She struck below and he jumped. He grabbed her and held a knife to her throat, while his arm was wrapped around her neck. "You've grown taller, and you still haven't noticed my hidden weapon technique," he whispered.

                "Argh!" She grasped his arm and fell back, and raised her leg to kick him in the nose. He let go of her and she lunged at the sword and swung it around. He ducked. 

                He grabbed another game disc as she swung upwards, downwards, across, diagonal….and he kept on shielding.

                "Coward!" She screamed. 

                She lunged forward, onto the pool table and the sword was stuck in the disc. Seeing that it was to his advantage, Antonio grinned and twisted it around. Kagome twisted off the table and fell. Seeing that he was still recuperating, trying to drag the sword out of the disc, Kagome kicked another sword out of it's holder and stabbed at him. It met him in the chest. She pushed him into a terracotta warrior as he whimpered. "Dammit, why won't this stupid thing go THROUGH?!"

                Frustrated, she kicked him, and knocked him over, terracotta warrior and all. Panting, she walked up to him, and using her sword, she sliced open the pocket. Inside was a wad of money. Picking it up, she snarled, "Much as you want to destroy me, Antonio, you just couldn't resist the idea of stealing a bit too, huh? Your greediness can save you sometimes, but not always!" She stabbed him in the chest and left him there, carefully wiping down her fingerprints. She surveyed her surroundings, breathing heavily. She walked unsteadily along the carpet. There was a slight noise and she instantly remembered her gun, and pulled it out, aiming at where the sound came from.

                "Come out," she whispered.

                She tightened her hold on the trigger as a man stepped out. She let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, it's just you, Inuyasha."

                "Yep."

                "Were you here the whole time?"

                "Yes."

                "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!"

                "Easy!" He grabbed her wrists. "It was your fight."

                Kagome looked at him for a moment. "Where is Miroku?"

                "With Sango."

                "Oh."

                The two walked back up to the second flight as police arrived. Sango rushed to Kagome. "Oh my God, I saw what was happening down there but I thought that if I got out there and you were distracted, than your cousin could have held you hostage!" 

                She gave Kagome a cup of tea as she explained to the police that he committed suicide, with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and other workers backing her up. Inuyasha offered them a ride and the two women went back to Bellagio. 

                "There goes one business." Sighed Kagome.

                "No," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "Everybody thought it was great. They just got scared off. They'll come back as soon as you reopen it again. I promise."

                Reassured by his words, Kagome took the elevator up with her belongings. Sango did the same. As Miroku and Sango talked in low voices, and then smiled, they entered Miroku's room. Together. Kagome stared. Inuyasha chuckled.

                "Don't be so surprised, Kagome. The whole time they were talking on the phone and arranging meetings behind your back." He grinned as Kagome looked at him in shock. Then his features softened. "Can I come in for a nightcap?"

                His long lashed eyes bored into her blue ones, as Kagome debated her answer. "Yes." She said finally. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

                Kagome was sitting on the bed as Inuyasha lounged in one of the comfortable chairs. Both were silent. Kagome quietly put her cup of hot water down and she sighed a bit. Inuyasha looked at her.

                "What's wrong?"

                She walked to the window. The Fountains of Bellagio were in motion, and the "water ballet" was so breath taking. _They say that it's for lovers._

"They say that the Fountains of Bellagio are for lovers."

                "Oh."

                Kagome was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she let loose a torrent of word that were bottled up. "And I always thought after my mother's death, that, power was all I needed to get through. Power meant that no one would ever be able to do that to me again. And I turned cold, ruthless, demanding, and greedy. I was consumed by hate and darkness. I never really saw the bright side of things. That's why I'm scared, Inuyasha. Scared that this will forever be who I am. No one can help me."

                She gripped the curtains as she bit her lip. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned. 

                "You're wrong. Like you always are."

                Kagome smiled sadly. "Not this t—"

                Her answer was muffled as Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers, and her body was suddenly set aflame. All her walls of defense crumbled right there and then, as Inuyasha whispered, "I'll be the one to help you."

                And there was a realization that donned on Kagome as they moved onto the bed, naked, and they both felt each other. At the end, they were both sweating and breathing hard. Kagome never felt so much happiness. Inuyasha's body was lean and hard, and it filled her and showed her something she hadn't felt in a long time.

                Panting heavily, Kagome grinned and said, "I used to hate your guts because I believed that you killed my mother."

                She felt him pull her up to face him. "My Family did, but I went against it. I knew how powerful your Family was. I knew that it would destroy the peace between us. But they did it anyway. And my father, who went against it,  was killed too. I survived, with Miroku."

                "Oh," she breathed as she gently caressed his face. And then she was pushed gently back down to the bed and it began again. 

                "You know," he whispered, "since when did you find out about me?"

                "About three years after Mother's death."

                "When did you start hating me?"

                "That day when I saw an updated photo of you. You had grown."

                "Oh don't lie. You hated me before that."

                "Fine, I did. Happy?"

                "No. Not until I have more."

                And it started again. They talked and made love through the night until when Inuyasha said, "I love you."

                Kagome knew it. And she felt like the world was rebuilt again. Her mother's murder had hardened her, filled her heart with darkness and vengeance that she thought she couldn't live until she destroyed every last Moretti. But right then, every ounce of the hatred from her mother's death melted away, and she clung to Inuyasha as though he was the last thing connected to life. 


End file.
